Jaded
by LillianAmethyst
Summary: Bella has her own secrets, and finally snaps when Edward breaks up with her. Turns out she can be a bitch when pushed to the breaking point. In this state Jake is too sweet to fix her; she needs someone with a dark side. She needs a friend with no romantic complications, she needs Leah. Rated M because I use swear words as punctuation and there could be lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Jaded

Summary: Bella has her own secrets, and finally snaps when Edward breaks up with her. Turns out she can be a bitch when pushed to the breaking point. In this state Jake is too sweet to fix her; she needs someone with a dark side. She needs a friend with no romantic complications, she needs Leah. Rated M because I use swear words as punctuation and there could be lemons since I'm not sure what kind of shenanigans these girls will get into ;) Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer; no copy write infringement is intended.

Chapter 1

"Not Enough"

BPOV

I can't believe this is happening. Edward is standing here in the woods telling me that it's over. I'm trying to listen but all I'm hearing in my head is my mother telling me that Charlie never fought for me, so she was stuck with me. I hear Renee's voice as she tells me I have to go to Forks because she is ready to move on. I picture this past year here, with Charlie hardly speaking to me, never getting too close, and keeping me shut out. I thought I had finally found someone who finally wanted me, who thought I was worth fighting for. Turns out I'm wrong. As I feel my heart pounding and breaking, I try to keep my mouth shut, but I know I'm going to break. I'm now focused on the words Edward is saying and as he says, "It will be like I never existed," I snap. I hear this strange maniacal laughter.

As adrenaline floods my body I realize that I'm laughing. Next thing I know, I've lost my brain to mouth filter. "You know, Edward, you've always wanted to read my mind, well you want to know what I'm thinking right now?" I don't even give him time to respond as I launch into a full blown tirade. "Fuck you! That's right; fuck you and the horse you rode in on. It'll be like you never existed? What kind of bull shit is that? I'll tell you, it's the kind of bull shit a boy says. If you never wanted me then put on your big boy panties and say it! Not you, no not 'holier than thou' Edward, with his perfect morals!" I'm trying to hold back tears because I'll be damned if I'll let him see that he has broken me. "I've been everything you asked me to be. I've kept your secret. I was willing to give my life for you. I already gave you my heart, and what do you do with it? You stomp all over it." I'm so mad at this point I'm seeing red and without even thinking I want to hurt Edward the only way I can. "At least you were right about one thing; clearly you are just a soulless monster, and so are the rest of them." I practically spit out the words because I can't even mention their names. "They all let me in because of you and then once again, you unilaterally make a decision without talking to me, so I don't even get a good-bye from them. Let me guess I'm not good enough for them either." Edward is standing statue still just taking everything I have to dish out, without even a glimmer of remorse in his eyes.

As the adrenaline leaves me, I look down and mumble "Fine, I get it; breakable Bella Barbie isn't good enough for anyone. I'm not good enough for my family or yours. Got it. So you can go now, but it will never be like you never existed, not for me anyway." When I look up Edward is gone. I don't even know if he heard the last part. I'm not ready to go home, so I start to mindlessly wonder the forest. As I trip over a fallen log I decide that is as good a place as any to stop and let it all go.

I sit in the forest and think about my life, about my secret that no one knows. I'll never be enough. It's a lame secret as far as secrets go, but that's me; even my secrets aren't good enough. A lot of children are adored and loved by their parents. Not me. When Renee left with me, Charlie didn't even fight the custody agreement. Even at two years old, I wasn't enough for my dad to fight for. Renee only kept me for the child support, and I had to take on adult responsibilities young.

Then she met Phil and I wasn't even good enough as a "paycheck" anymore. When I met Edward, I thought I was finally worth something. Stupid me, I thought that since he saved my life from Tyler's van that he valued my life. I was wrong. I thought that since he saved me from James that I was worth fighting for. I was wrong. I thought I was enough for the first time in my life, and it turns out I wasn't. I was just a pet. I wasn't even enough for him to keep around just for his amusement. He was done toying with me, they all were. The Cullen pet wasn't fun anymore. Clearly they all thought I wasn't enough to keep around.

I played Bella Barbie for Alice, not enough. I played dutiful daughter to Carlisle, not enough. I kept my distance for Jasper's comfort, not enough. I was the respectful child for Esme, not enough. I was kind to Rosalie, no matter how bitchy she was, not enough. I took all of Emmett's jokes in stride, not enough. I held back for Edward, to not burden him, not enough. I thought I was everything they wanted me to be, not enough. Instead of hearing my heart beat, all I hear are the words 'not enough' hammering in my chest and echoing in my ears.

I look around at the now dark forest and realize, I'm completely alone. I'm not even enough to look for. I'm done, I'm so fucking done. I let the tears fall as I stand, then I lift my head to the sky and scream, I just let it all out.

My throat is raw from my animalistic cries, but I don't care. I continue to shout and cry until I'm hiccupping and gasping, I must have hyperventilated and passed out because the next thing I know I'm being carried by a large, hot Native American man and being placed on Charlie's couch. Huh, guess someone finally got curious enough to look for me. I'm sure it's just for appearances; we wouldn't want anyone to know that the Chief of Police doesn't really care enough to bother to find out where his kid is.

I know people are talking around me and a Doctor is asking me questions but I just ignore them all. I go back to listening to my 'not enough' heartbeats as I decide that I'm sick of being the girl everyone expects me to be. From now on I'm going to do whatever I feel like at the time. It's not like anyone is going to care. After all, I'm just the girl who isn't enough.

A/N I know Bella seems like a whiny, self pitying brat right now, but she'll get better when she and Leah become friends. Please stick with me; she has a lot of healing to do. This is my first story so please be gentle.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Masquerade

BPOV

I wake up the next day to the sun shining in my eyes. Great just what I fucking need. The one damned day it's sunny in this God forsaken rainy town is the one day I want the gloom. I am curious as to why Charlie hasn't forced me out of bed and to school, so I slowly roll out of bed. Since there is apparently no hurry I take a long hot shower and contemplate how I want to be today. Should I be good ole Bella, who does what is expected of her, or remove the mask I wear and be the Bella I've always wanted to be? As the water starts to run cold, I decide it's time to be who I want to be, I am eighteen after all.

The first way I'm going to express my new found freedom of self is with my clothes. Since the sun is making a rare appearance, I grab an old pair of jeans and some scissors, and make some shorts, and by shorts I mean booty shorts, aka Daisy Dukes. I find an old top that has blue lace and cut the lace off and hot glue it to the bottom of said shorts. Then I find my only tank top, which happens to be white, so I decide go big or go home; instead of a bra I wear my blue bikini top that is the same color as the lace that I glued on my shorts. I throw my hair in a high pony, add some retro fifties large sunglasses, and bold red lipstick completes my new look. This is when I decide to pack a book to read, a towel and my I-Pod. Fuck school; I'm going to the beach to enjoy this rare sun. I don't feel like dealing with the gossip anyways.

I bound down the stairs to see a shocked Charlie at the table eating cereal, the only thing he can make by himself. He visibly forces himself to swallow what is in his mouth without choking. "I didn't think you'd be ready to go to school today," Charlie states with raised eyebrows. "Oh, I'm not. I'm going to the beach. I don't know if I'll be home for dinner, so you're on your own." I grab an apple out of the fridge and leave Charlie at the table with a stunned look and his jaw on the table. I grab my backpack that has my wallet from the coat rack before I bounce out the door and into my truck.

On my way to the beach I think about who I really want to be. I realize that I don't really have an identity of my own. I feel like a girl at a masquerade ball, except I've been told what to wear. It's like I was told, "here wear this gown it's so you", or "wear your hair like this Bella", and then I was given a mask and told to have fun. The only problem is, I have no idea who I am at this masquerade. What part am I supposed to play; the dutiful daughter, the good student, the shy girl, the book worm, the responsible one, the understanding one, or what? As I arrive at First Beach I realize that I seriously have no fucking clue as to who I am. I find a comfortable spot on the sand and just sit on my towel to think even more. The only "hobbies" I've ever had were the things Renee dragged me to whenever she wanted to try something new. But she never stuck to one long enough for me to find out if I enjoyed it. My taste in music is so eclectic that I don't even have a favorite song. I like so many books that I can't really pick a favorite one of those either. I mean, even my favorite color changed depending on HIS fucking eye color, so I don't even have a favorite color for Christ's sake. This outfit is the first thing I've done on my own. Skipping school today was the first time I've broken the rules, just because I felt like. I feel like a piece of driftwood that has always gone where the current has taken it, and is now on dry land with no sense of direction.

I don't know how long I've sat, being all existential. All I know is that the sun is in a different position, and I'm sick of inner turmoil. So I put my headphones in, lay back and soak up the vitamin D. Three songs later I no longer feel the sun, figuring it must be a sign that it's time to eat, I sit up. Instead of seeing clouds, I see a Native American girl blocking the sun. She is pretty in a Brooke Shields kind of way, like you know she's beautiful but you don't know quite why. She has long black hair, big brown eyes, legs for days, high cheekbones, and perfect pouty lips. I hate her already; no one would think that she's not good enough. "You're on my beach pale face" she snidely remarks. Go fucking figure; I'm not even good enough for the fucking sand. I don't know where I get the sudden confidence from but I just as snidely reply: "My name is Bella, not pale face and you're in MY sun bitch." Shockingly, this reply earns a laugh and an introduction "I'm Leah and you've got balls, I like that." She then plops herself next to me.

My brain to mouth filter is once again malfunctioning as I say "Yeah, well, my ex-boyfriend left me his when he dumped me, he never used them anyway." Leah throws her head back and full on belly laughs. "Yup, I definitely like you. Want to go get something to eat and we can discover what else we have in common?" I shrug noncommittally thinking that there isn't a damned thing we could have in common. Next thing I know, she's pulling me up and saying, "Come on Bella I know a great seafood place, you can eat and I can tell you where my ex-boyfriend left his balls."

"In that case, I'll drive," I find myself unexpectedly saying, as I'm thinking that I'm about to get to know my new best friend, or go off with a stark raving lunatic, either way shit just got interesting.

 **A/N: A special thanks to Silque for pushing me to do this, encouraging me to continue, and pre reading; I couldn't do this without you. My computer is acting a little strange so if this posts incorrectly, sorry. Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer; no copyright infringement is intended.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry this has taken so long. Real life threw me a curve ball that put me in quite a funk, and I found no desire to write for fear that I would just kill everyone off. My hope is that writing the girls having some fun will help me out. As usual I own nothing but the ideas of what to have the characters do.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Road Trip**

 **BPOV**

"So where is this seafood place," I ask Leah as we get into my truck.

"Pike's Place Market... in Seattle," the formerly confident girl mumbles.

"That's like a four hour drive!"

"Calm down, it's only like two o'clock now so we'll stop at my place for clothes and road snacks and then head out. We'll be there by seven." I just stare at the girl, shocked. I can't believe she is suggesting this and...

"Wait what the fuck do we need clothes for?"

"In case we decide to stay the night, duh," Leah replies with an eye roll. "Look I know we just met and this seems crazy, but while we drive we'll talk, so by the time we get to Seattle, we'll be ready for fun and adventure."

"What do you mean while WE drive?"

"I was kinda thinking we'd split the drive in half, if you're okay with me driving your truck, I mean. I don't wanna be all bossy and shit. We don't have to go." The look of disappointment on Leah's face is enough to convince me. Well that, and the thought of doing something spontaneous and not carefully thought out and planned has me intrigued.

"All right I'm in, but we'll have to stop at my place too, so I can pack a 'just in case' bag," I sigh and shake my head, still not sure what I have gotten myself into.

After giving me directions we arrive at a modest rambler to get Leah's things. As we walk past the kitchen a woman's voice calls out to us, "Leah is that you?"

"Yeah, mom I'm just stopping in to get some stuff and then I'm going out with a friend."

An older version of Leah appears in the doorway wiping her hands with a dish towel, looking the part of Suzy homemaker. "Please don't be out too late Lee Lee, we do worry about you." A look of pain and concern flits across the woman's face.

"I've asked you to stop calling me that. That's what HE called me," Leah replies with venom in her voice.

"Leah don't be like this..."

"Like what mother? Ugh, never mind. I don't want to get into this right now, or ever again, for that matter. By the way, this is my friend Bella, who I'm going out with, and I don't know if I'll be home tonight," Leah interrupts, clearly exasperated by her conversation with her mom.

This is when her mom notices me, or rather recognizes me. "Isabella Swan, is that you?" she asks as she awkwardly hugs me.

"Um , yes, but I prefer to be called Bella," I answer, confused as to how this woman seems to know me.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Sue… Sue Clearwater, last time I saw you, you were so young that you probably don't remember me."

"The name is familiar. I think my dad fishes with a guy whose name is Henry Clearwater or something like that," I reply, still a little confused.

"That'd be my dad, Harry. Now that we've established that our families know each other, let's go," Leah replies as she drags me to the back of the house.

Leah's room is rather plain; tan walls, neutral furniture, even the bedding is a plain grey. It's all very institutional feeling. "Sorry about that, I just don't feel like a trip down memory lane," Leah says with a sigh.

"That's fine by me, I don't remember your mom anyways. So what was with the whole Lee Lee thing? You don't have to tell me, but that was a little awkward. Like, I thought you two were going to get into a mother daughter spat for a minute there."

"Oh, don't worry about that, I'll explain it all while you're taking your turn driving to Seattle," Leah replies nonchalantly. As she's been talking she's also been packing what looks to be at least three days worth of clothes.

"Um, why are you packing so much?" I ask hesitantly.

"I learned the hard way not to plan, but to prepare. I'm ready, so let's go get your stuff and hit the road before my mother bakes us cookies or some shit."

We don't talk as we drive to my house. I can tell that Leah's mom hit some kind of nerve, and I can wait until Leah is ready to tell me her story.

Things are much faster at my house, as Charlie is his usual mono-syllabic self. He merely nods and says, "Harry's kid, huh?" when introduced. He doesn't even question it when we leave, and I tell him that I might not be home until tomorrow, all he says is, "Be careful," as he drinks his beer. He doesn't even look away from the TV long enough to see that I'm carrying a large duffle bag that clearly hold more than one night's worth of things. Sometimes I wonder if he would even notice if I moved out.

As we get closer to the truck I ask "Paper, rock, scissors, to see who has to talk first?"

"Nah, I'll go first while you drive, if that's alright with you."

"Fine by me. I've never been to Pike's Place anyways, so it makes more sense for you to take the second leg," I respond.

As I drive Leah tells me all about her and Sam. It seems like they had everything all planned out, finish high school, get married, go to college together, and then maybe have kids. Then he suddenly disappeared and everyone was searching, but then he reappeared just as mysteriously. The strangest part was, when he returned, that was when things started to get really weird. He was suddenly distant toward Leah, and everyone was giving her shit for it. She told me that the Elders of the tribe unexpectedly took Sam in like he was one of them. Over night, he was the tribe hero, but no one wanted to tell Leah what he had done to earn this status. Her own father told her just to leave Sam alone, that he was doing something "important" to the tribe. According to Leah, Sam had never been good enough in the eyes of her father before. Then came the real kick to the gut, upon finding out that Leah was going through a tough time, her cousin Emily came to visit. This is where her story took a Jerry Springer turn; Sam fell instantly in love with Emily. At first Emily rejected his advances, but one day she was allegedly attacked by a bear. Since Sam stayed with Emily through her recovery her resolve waivered, and Emily and Sam were now living the happily ever after that Leah and Sam had planned. Leah was just left to the side and now everyone treated her like a spoiled, bitter ex that didn't have any right to be mad. Now I understood what Leah meant when she said that she didn't plan any more. I guess she really did learn the hard way that planning your future was pointless, because it could change without any warning.

We stopped to get gas, more snacks, to pee, and then it was time to switch places. After everything Leah shared with me over the first two hours of our journey, I felt that I owed it to her to be as honest as I could be. I told her all about falling for Edward and his family, about all the times he saved me, and how he broke me. I told her everything except the vampire thing. I don't even know why I'm still keeping that secret. I guess I still don't want people to think I'm crazy, because who would believe me anyways? I did mention that Jake told me that they were the same Cullens from her tribe's legends, hoping that she would ask me if I believed the legends, and then I could tell her the whole truth. But she didn't. I want to tell her, so I would have someone to talk to about all this supernatural bull shit... maybe some day. She listened for the the whole two hours, then announced we had arrived.

"Good I'm starved," I said.

"Me Too," Leah replied, and then we laughed. It felt good to laugh after four hours of soul baring conversation.

Over dinner we talked a little more. "At least you don't have to see your ex living the dream every day" Leah told me.

"That's true, but at least your mom seems to care, I'm an orphan with parents. Sometimes I wish I was done with school, so I could just move to a place where no one knows me," was my response.

"I know what you mean, I'd do anything to leave this all behind and start new." We both got quiet then. I imagine she was thinking about a new life as well. Then, out of nowhere, she says, "Fuck, we came here for some fun and look at us; we're quite the pair. I say for the rest of the night we leave the angst behind and have some fun!"

"I'll drink to that!" As we clinked our glasses, I knew I had more than a new friend. I had a sister and we were going to tear this town up.

 **A/N The next chapter should be lighter and shenanigan filled. For those of you who like research, I don't. So I only looked up how long it would take to get from First Beach to Pike's Place Market and that's why I didn't mention what route they took or where they ate. I also don't plan on doing any research for any other chapters so anywhere they go will either be made up or not named. Thanks for reading and patiently waiting for this chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

****Chapter 4****

 ** **Shenanigans****

 ** **A/N The usual disclaimer, I only own the plot, blah blah blah.****

 **"** **Holy shit, I can't believe we just did that, tonight was Epic!" I exclaim as Leah and I stagger to our hotel room.**

 **"** **You mean you've never used a stripper name to get frat boys to invite you to a party, and then gotten completely trashed?" Leah asks while giggling.**

 **"** **Nope," I say, popping the "p"**

 **"** **Me either!"**

 **We both collapsed on the bed after several failed attempts to get the door to open. I'm glad we decided to park my truck here and walk to enjoy the sights. I still can't believe some of the shit we did tonight.**

 **It started innocently enough; after dinner we checked into a nearby hotel and started walking around. One of the things we saw was a wall of gum, ew, but when in Rome, so we bought gum. Leah decided that we should treat the gum wall as a wishing well so we made wishes and stuck our gum to the wall. That's when we bumped into these fine as fuck college guys.**

 **One was tall, with skin the color of a caramel latte, built like a brick shithouse. He had eyes a strange steel grey color with flecks of green. Not that I was ogling him or anything. He was totally the type of guy that made you think, 'damn I wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley', but at the same time you could tell that if you were his girl, he'd keep you safe. The other guy was like straight out of an Abercrombie ad. Even though he was wearing a shirt, you could tell that if he took it off, he could wash the thing on his abs. He was also tall and muscular, but not quite as built as his friend, and he gave off the 'I'm the safe one' vibe.**

 **Safe Boy looked Leah up and down like she was a tasty treat, then he said, "Damn girl, you must be wearing space pants, 'cause your ass is outta this world." I see Leah roll her eyes, and I'm sure we are thinking the same thing, like, 'did he really just say that.' Leah being Leah was ready as she replied. "Sorry baby, but these are baseball pants, 'cause my ass is out of your league."**

 **Brick Shithouse starts laughing at his friend "Damn, Chase! Girl shot you down."**

 **Since I want in on the fun, I say in a sarcastically sympathetic tone, "Yeah, you might want to get your friend some aloe for that burn." That's when Brick Shithouse checks me out like I'm a tasty treat. No one has ever blatantly checked me out before so I steal a line I read in a book once. "See something you like?" I ask while trying to look up at him seductively.**

 **Now Chase laughs and nudges Brick Shithouse "Guess they're both feisty, huh Ace?"**

 **"** **That's alright, I like a challenge" Ace replies while never taking his eyes from my raised eyebrow. Seriously I can't believe this guy's name is Ace, hence the raised eyebrow. "My real name is Atticus, my mom was a big fan of the book to Kill a Mockingbird, everyone just calls me Ace, since my name is a mouthful, and weird."**

 **"** **Could have been worse, she could of gone with Boo Radley." I saucily reply.**

 **"** **A girl who knows her books, very intriguing, so do we get to know your names?" says Ace.**

 **As I'm about to reply, Leah jumps in with, "I'm Diamond and this is Sapphire." I try not to look surprised that my birthstone is now suddenly my name, but I don't know if I'm pulling it off.**

 **"** **So where are two beautiful ladies like you headed?" Chase asks.**

 **I let Leah field this one. I hope she has a story to go with our fake names. "Oh, we are just out enjoying the sights on our only evening off." Great now we have fake jobs, I hope I can remember all this shit.**

 **"** **Really, where do you work?" Ace asks, looking directly at me.**

 **"** **We just started working as entertainers at a new Gentlemen's club called Twilight." Leah replies without missing a beat, while I'm standing there trying to look composed, as I realize that she just made us strippers.**

 **"** **Entertainers huh? Well, we were on our way to a party that could use some entertainment, so why don't you ladies join us?" Chase ask while smoothly sliding up to Leah.**

 **Ace is still staring intently at me, but now his eyebrow is raised, like he's daring me to contradict Leah's story. Shit, I suck at lying, but then again, I'm great at keeping secrets, so maybe if I think of this as keeping my life a secret and not as a lie, I can pull it off. "I don't know. It's our day off, so we just want to relax," I say, pouting slightly.**

 **"** **That, and if we go to your party as entertainers then you'd have to pay us, and I don't think you guys can afford us. Plus, if our boss found out, we could get in trouble," Leah says almost remorsefully. Damn this girl is good.**

 **"** **Well then why don't you just come as our guests?" Ace says in his deep but quiet baritone voice. He suddenly has me wondering what it would be like to have him holding me close enough to feel his chest vibrate as he whispers dirty things in my ear. Fuck, where the hell did that thought come from? I've only been single for just over twenty-four hours and I'm already having lusty thoughts about another guy.**

 **I don't really have time to think about what this says about my personality, as I hear Leah speaking. "In that case I'm in. Sapphire are you in too, or are you going to leave me alone with these guys?" Leah asks, feigning innocence.**

 **I'm debating weather to kill her or kiss her, while noticing that Ace has moved close enough to touch, and is looking down at me with a very intense stare that I just can't read. "Well, I don't know Diamond. Do you think it's safe to go off with guys we just met? At the Club we have security to help us if someone gets too handsy, but now it's just you and me. Who will make sure we're safe?" I ask as I turn toward Leah, playing every bit as innocent as her.**

 **"** **I'll keep you safe." I hear being whispered in my ear by a sultry baritone, as I feel the aforementioned vibration on my back. As I turn around to make sure this is really happening I'm surrounded by strong arms, the cords of Ace's muscles rippling around my waist with his strong hands on my lower back.**

 **"** **Promise?" I manage to ask breathlessly, as I feel heat course through my body.**

 **"** **Scouts honor," He says while holding me with one arm, and holding up the boys scout sign with his other hand.**

 **"** **I guess since the Boy Scout motto is to always be prepared, then we're safe as we can be, so I'm in.**

 **Leah beams as Chase grabs her hand and says, "Right this way ladies."**

 **We walk with the guys to a large off-white house with a wrap-around porch. The guys take us around back where the large yard is packed with people, and thumping music is emanating from the speakers that are set up next to the DJ on the porch. Red solo cups are being raised as people dance and have fun. I suddenly feel very out of place, and find myself wondering if I'll slip and forget I'm supposed to be a stripper named Sapphire. Or with my luck I'd just literally slip and fall.**

 **As I see Leah go off to dance with Chase, I feel my insecurities start to rise. Without Leah's confidence to push me along, I feel panicked that I won't be good enough for Ace. Or worse, Leah will be so enthralled by Chase that she'll ditch me. I start to feel overwhelmed as Leah reappears and presses a cup into my hand. "It's punch", she says with a wink. I take a large drink hoping that the sugar will calm my nerves. As I swallow I feel a strange burn in my throat and realize that the punch is spiked.**

 **"** **Wanna dance? I know you must be a pro considering your line of work, but if you promise to take it slow, I promise to keep you safe in my arms, and not step on your toes." I hear Ace purr in my ear as he stands behind me with his arms around my waist, and starts to slowly sway. The song playing isn't one I know well, since rap isn't really something I've listened to a lot, especially while with Edward. I'm sure he'd find the lyrics offencive. I like the beat, so I down the rest of my drink and decide to stick with my 'fuck it' attitude. How am I supposed to discover who I really am if I don't try anything new.**

 **I'm normally not a great dancer, what with being so clumsy, but with liquid courage coursing through my veins and my body safely in the arm of a hot guy, I start to move my hips with the beat. I notice that Ace is moving his hips in time with mine, and he moves his hands to my hips and presses his body close. I start to listen to the lyrics of the song as we move, and realize that I do know this song. It's, 'You can Do It' by Ice Cube. I remember it from the movie 'Save the Last Dance'. I decide to do what the song says and put my ass into it. I press back into Ace and start to really move. He keeps one hand on my left hip and hooks his right arm around my waist, placing his hand under my shirt touching the bare skin of my abs. "Damn, if this is how you always dance, it's no wonder you need security, and since I am acting as such, are you okay with my hand on your body?" I feel his breath and that panty dropping vibration as he speaks. I can't help but increase our gyrations as a reply as Ace starts to trace lazy circles around my belly button.**

 **We continue like this for a couple of songs, and I can't help but notice that some of the people around us are practically fucking with their clothes on with the way they dance. Since I'm supposed to be a stripper, I step up my game. I push my ass into Ace's crotch as I bend over, which results in a pleasant humming sound emanating from Ace as he rubs his hand that was around my waist, and slowly down my back. He pulls my hips further into him with his left hand, and straight up grinds on me. Now I can feel just how much Ace likes my dance moves. I slowly stand up and turn around only to be greeted by what I can only guess are lust filled eyes. I grin and say, "I think I need another drink," not believing that I just got some dude hard with my pathetic attempt at dancing. Maybe I'm not as bad as I thought.**

 **Ace keeps me close as we go to a drink table, and I get myself another glass of punch.**

 **"** **Aren't you gonna have any?" I ask kinda suprised.**

 **"** **Nah, I don't want to compromise your safety by being drunk. I did promise, after all." He states as he pulls me close and looks directly in my eyes. "Besides, I wouldn't want to take the chance of getting so drunk that I forget what it's like getting to dance with the hottest girl here." Holy fuck this dude is smooth, and if I keeping downing this punch, I'm going to be a puddle in no time.**

 **After I have emptied my second cup I already feel a little tipsy, since I haven't ever had this much alcohol before. We go back to dancing for a few more songs, and as my dance moves get more bold so do Ace's hands as he starts to squeeze my ass when he pulls me close.**

 **After my third cup of the spiked punch I am past tipsy but not quite drunk. I'm liquored up enough to feel confident enough to do things I wouldn't have done before, but still sober enough to know that I want to be here and enjoy living in the moment.**

 **As we dance, Ace puts his hand under my chin and lifts it so I'm looking into his steel grey eyes, then he kisses me. His hands are on my ass pulling me into him. I go willingly, and I again feel his hardness pressed against me. He licks my lower lip so I part my lips slightly, hoping that was what he wanted. As his tongue enters my mouth, I know that this is what we both wanted. His hands are squeezing my ass as I tangle my hands in his hair and our tongues battle for dominance. I don't know what to expect since Edward never let things get this far, a steamy kiss like this would have him pulling away and me feeling inadequate. I don't feel inadequate tonight, as I am the first one to pull away for a much needed breath.**

 **"** **Damn, did you learn that in Boy Scouts?" I ask as I look into Ace's sexy eyes.**

 **He continues to sway us seductively as he leans in to whisper in my ear, "I hope that was okay. I just knew I had to taste some part of you tonight. Hell if I'm being completely honest, I'd like to taste every inch of you, and then stick a lot more than just my tongue into you." He then punctuates his statement by grinding his hips into me and pulling my earlobe into his mouth, nibbling lightly. As I feel a puddle starting to form in my panties I find myself thinking that this is even better than I had imagined earlier.**

 **I'm not really considering giving my virginity to some guy I just met a day after I had my heart broken, but the knowledge that someone wants me like that, and the alcohol has me thinking that there's nothing wrong with a little foreplay, right? So I say, "As much as I think I would enjoy that, I don't know you well enough to let you fuck me when we've just met. Just because I'm a stripper doesn't mean I'm a slut. I'm actually a virgin, so the most I'd consider giving you is a private lap dance. And if you play your cards right I might not make you sit on your hands like guys at the club have to do."**

 **I see the shock visible on his face as he processes everything I just confessed. He pulls back a little so he can look into my eyes better as he says "Are you being serious right now? I mean, I never thought you were a slut, I don't even know why I said all that. It's like my thoughts came right outta my mouth before I had a chance to think about how it'd sound to you. I didn't mean to offend you, but you are just so damn sexy that I can't seem to control my thoughts or my mouth, even though I'm stone cold sober. Damn, please tell me I haven't completely fucked this up."**

 **"** **Actually Ace, I'd say that was the right card to play, so if you can find us a private room I'd love to give you a hands on lap dance," is my brazen reply.**

 **Just as Ace takes my hand so we can find someplace private, Leah appears and declares that it's time for us to go, claiming that we need our beauty rest. As she pulls me away from a stunned Ace I call out, "Call me!" only to hear him call back, "But I don't have your number!" I'm about to shout it out when Leah yanks my arm and we are lost in the sea of people.**

 **As we stumble to our hotel I tell Leah about my night with Ace and she tells me about Chance. She can't believe that I was going to give some dude a lap dance, and I can't believe that she didn't even let Chance kiss her. She confesses that she can't seem to move on, because she still doesn't know why Sam left. She feels like she didn't get closure.**

 **We don't let our conversation get us down though. We decide to be proactive; when we get back home we are going to do some detective work and see if we can figure out what happened to Sam when he disappeared. I confess that I don't really want to go back, because the ghost of what I had with Edward is still everywhere. Leah comes up with the idea for me to look into graduating early. We happily make it to our hotel room and as we start to drift off to sleep, we even talk about moving in together and starting fresh when we both get the closure we feel we need.**

 ** **A/N Woah, sorry if Bella seems so out of character making out with a guy she just met. I didn't see that coming at all. None the less I hope you enjoyed reading it, review and let me know.****


	5. Chapter 5

****Chapter 5****

 ** **Sisters****

 ** **A/N Still don't own the characters. Thanks to**** ** **grandmachix**** ** **for giving me the idea to explain why Bella behaved the way she did with Ace.****

 ** **BPOV****

 **Leah and I have gotten closer over the last month. It seems like forever since we returned home from Seattle. On the way home I had an epiphany and realized that I only made out with Ace as a revenge/rebound thing. I was so mad at Edward for hurting me that I think in a way I was trying to get back at him by proving I was desirable. I know he wasn't there to see it but just knowing that I was doing something that he would consider dangerous was like a high for me. Like any high though I had to crash some time. Good thing I had Leah to keep me from crashing AND burning. We've gotten to know each other so well that we consider ourselves sisters.**

 **I was also able to graduate early by using the certificates that I had saved from all the crazy classes Renee dragged me to. Leah and I were in my room one day about a week after our Seattle trip; we wanted to make sure that all sign of the Cullens were indeed purged from my room. That's when I found my 'binder o' fun' as I call it. Leah about fell off my bed laughing when she read some of the titles, but I realized that some of them might equate to credits. The monday after that I had an appointment with my guidance counselor and the principal, to go over my transcript. Luckily I'm eighteen so a parent did not need to be present.**

 **Turns out I was right.** ** _Accounting for Dummies_** **and** ** _How To Do Your Own Taxes_** **counted for my math credits.** ** _Interpretive Dance_** **and** ** _Cycling Like Lance Armstrong_** **covered my gym credits. For science I was able to use** ** _Astronomy for Beginners_** **and** ** _DIY Taxidermy_** **for credit. My social studies credits were covered by** ** _How To Get Along With People With Ancient Beliefs in A Modern World._** **I was able to use** ** _Prison Pen Pals, Feminist Literature,_** **and** ** _Creative Writing for The Realist Thinker_** **to complete my English requirements. Art requirements were met by** ** _Glass Blowing_** **. That just left foreign language, which I was able to test out of since I had learned Spanish for Renee's destination wedding to Phil in Mexico. I guess having a crazy mother came in handy. I'm glad I saved all the certificates so that one day, when my kids complain about me I can pull out this book and say, "Well I least I'm not making you take** ** _Yoga for Menopause_** **"** **.**

 **Now Leah and I are shopping for Halloween, which is a week away. We've also been trying to decide when and where to move to.**

 **"** **How bout Seattle?" I suggest.**

 **"** **Too dreary B, I'm ready for some sun." Leah says, using her nickname for me.**

 **"** **Well Florida is out. I'm not moving away from one parent to be near the other."**

 **"** **How bout New York?"**

 **"** **One word La La, Snow!" I whine, knowing that if I use my nickname for Leah she will cave.**

 **"** **Fine, so south of the Mason Dixon Line, but not close to Renee?"**

 **"** **Exactly," I beam.**

 **"** **Well I'm glad we got that settled," Leah sarcastically replies.**

 **We know that we don't want to move until we get this whole Sam mystery figured out. We both only want to move our physical baggage, not the emotional shit. We even pinky swore. Well, Leah says pinky promise, that when we leave Forks, we will leave without regrets and ready to truly move on.**

 **"** **I can't believe we are going to crash Jessica Stanley's Halloween party." I state, while rifling through a rack of costumes.**

 **"** **At least this time we won't be using stripper names." Leah shrugs**

 **"** **Swear?" I question while holding up my right pinky**

 **"** **Promise" Leah states, as she hooks my pinky with hers.**

 **I turn away from the rack, convinced that we'll never find costumes, when I notice a Tattoo place across the street.**

 **"** **Hey, La La," I say to get Leah's attention.**

 **"** **Yeah, B?" She says, barely looking up.**

 **"** **How do you feel about Tattoos?" I ask while pointing out the window.**

 **"** **B, what are you thinking?" Leah asks with a raised eyebrow.**

 **"** **Well instead of wasting our money on costumes to crash a party, we could spend it on something that will last a lifetime." I say using my best puppy dog look.**

 **"** **You've got to be fucking kidding me. You want a Tattoo?"**

 **"** **No, I want US to get tattoos, I was thinking I could get the word 'swear' on the inside of my right pinky and you could get 'promise' on yours."**

 **"** **Are you serious right now?"**

 **"** **Oh come on La La, it's not like I'm dragging you to** ** _Pole Dancing for The Uncoordinated_** **. It's just a small tattoo." I plead.**

 **"** **Hey, you weren't complaining about that class when you were collecting your winnings from that wet T-shirt contest."**

 **"** **That's not fair, you entered my name and then got me tipsy. You know I have no self control when I drink."**

 **"** **You still won!"**

 **"** **Aw, La La come one , it's just this one tiny thing. I want the whole world to know how much my sister means to me, don't you love me enough to get a matching tattoo?" I say while pouting.**

 **"** **I can't believe you're pulling the sister card. Ugh. Lets go before I change my mind." Leah sighs and rolls her eyes while I squeal.**

 **I hear Leah mumble, "Manipulative bitch," under her breath, and I can't help but think that I might be acting a little too much like Alice Cullen.**

 **"** **La La you know I'm just playin'. If you don't wanna go through with it, you'll still be my sister," I say sincerely.**

 **"** **Promise?" Leah asks with her pinky ready.**

 **"** **Swear," I say, and lock our pinkies together.**

 **"** **High school parties are really lame, so I'm in. Let's go get inked." Leah smiles.**

 **"** **You sure?" I ask.**

 **"** **Anything for my little sister."**

 **"** **Only by five months," I huff and laugh.**

 **I found out that Leah's birthday is April 16th, and that's why she used the name Diamond for her stripper name. We walk arm and arm over to 'New Moon Tattoos and Piercings' We leave with our pinkies wrapped and no regrets as we head back to my place for yet another sleepover.**


	6. Chapter 6

****Chapter 6****

 ** **Ceremonies & Traditions****

 ** **A/N A very special,if not long over due, shout out to Silque of being a Goddess among us mere humans and turning the coal I gave her into the diamonds that you get to read. Not only is she the best pre reader/editor a girl could ask her, she is also one hell of a writer. Seriously go read her stories. Oh and I almost forgot . . . Insert usual disclaimer here****

 ** **BPOV****

 **Leah and I had decided to move to North Carolina by Valentine's day and since it's only December we have time. I talked Leah into North Carolina after I had binged out on Nicholas Sparks novels. I've decided that he's my favorite author because he shows that life and love can continue, my favorite book of his is 'The Guardian'. I have a lot of favorites now that I don't depend on others to validate my choices. My favorite color is red, my favorite song is 'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri, and I even have my own style now. Turns out I really like the hipster look it's comfy and cute.**

 **Leah and I haven't made much progress with 'Operation Sam'. A couple of weeks ago we did decided to read all the tribe's legends since the Elders took Sam in. Our thinking was that since the Elders seem to feel that Sam's a hero and maybe the legends would have a story about this happening before. When I came across the book with the legend about the cold ones I didn't read that one to Leah since I haven't figured out how to tell her about the Cullens yet. Besides she must know that one, Jake did. Leah did find a legend about two girls that were best friends that decided to participate in the 'ritual of sisterhood'**

 **"** **Hey B, check this one out"**

 **"** **Did you find something useful, La La?"**

 **"** **Not for the whole Sam thing, but I think it's cool."**

 **"** **Alright, hand it over"**

 **I read the legend of the two girls that had fought through heartache and hardship alone at first. They both went to the cliff intent on leaping to their deaths. Instead of jumping they bonded. When they returned to the village they helped each other with their work and decided to become sisters by saying a sacred prayer while performing a blood ritual.**

 **"** **Sounds kinda like us, except we were never suicidal and we didn't say the sacred sisterhood prayer when we got our tattoos."**

 **"** **We never sliced our palms open and mixed our blood either, B" Leah said with mischief in her eyes**

 **"** **Oh No, La La, don't you look at me like that, we are already unbiological sisters, we even have the t-shirts to prove it." I reply with a shake of my head**

 **"** **Oh come on, I got a tattoo for you."**

 **"** **Hey I gave you a chance to back out"**

 **"** **All we have to do is sit by a sacred fire, cut our hands and then hold them together while we say the prayer, we can even make the cut along one of the lines on our hands so when it heals no one will even know it's there." Leah explains trying to convince me.**

 **"** **Don't you remember what happened when my finger bled a little from the tattoo? I would have passed out if the artist hadn't covered it as quick as he did."**

 **"** **I'll cover our hands really quick too, Please B?" Leah begs and gives me a pouty face.**

 **"** **Gah, fine but if I pass out you have no one to blame but yourself!" I claim after thinking about it for a minute**

 **On Thanksgiving we made our sisterhood official by performing the 'ritual of sisterhood'. I passed out but Leah had smelling salt ready so I was only out long enough for her to clean up our hands and bandage them. I'll admit having some of Leah's blood coursing through my veins somehow makes me feel stronger and we've both noticed that I'm not as clumsy anymore. Maybe I Just needed a little transfusion all along, but I doubt it, it's probably because I'm more confident now.**

 **We also spent Christmas together, first at Leah's house with the Clearwaters. It was fun to wake up Christmas morning to someone else cooking, they even had a stocking for me. Then we headed over to Charlie's for lunch and more festivities. We had been working at the dinner to save up for moving but with the money we had earned so far and christmas gifts in the form cash we had enough to splurge and go to New York for New Years. We had a blast in times square and even made it on tv. When we returned to Forks it was back to business as usual. We worked, saved, and sleuthed. We still haven't made any progress on the Sam mystery.**

 **Now we are hiking in the woods to find the meadow Edward used to bring me to. I know it will be difficult but I need to say goodbye. The plan is to go there and yell, scream, kick, cry, or whatever I need to do. I'm going to pretend Edward is there and say all the things I would have said if I hadn't been so mad at Edward the first time he said goodbye. I dont know if it'll work but it's worth a try. Suddenly the trees thin are there, and suddenly I'm terrified.**

 **"** **La La, I can't do this, I'm not strong enough, I thought I was but I'm not" I shakily say**

 **"** **B, look at me, you can do this, I'm right here if you need me."**

 **"** **Swear?"**

 **"** **Promise"**

 **After we link pinkies Leah takes my hand so our scars touch and suddenly I know I can do this. I close my eyes and take some deep breaths to compose my thoughts. As I'm about to speak I feel a cold breeze. I open my eyes to Leah's grip on my hand tightening. All I see are Blood red eyes staring at me .**

 **"** **Laurent" I manage to breath out.**

 ** **A/N I made up the legend because I couldn't find one I liked so it' not very detailed.****


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Scary truths**

 **A/N Something about copyright or whatever I am supposed to say so no one sues me.**

 **BPOV**

Shit! Fuckedy, fuck, fuck, fuck! I am frozen, cursing in my head as I stare wide eyed at Laurent. A red eyed, feral, terrifying Laurent. The feeling of Leah squeezing my hand is what revives me. I start to think fight or flight and I realize that either way we will probably die. At the same moment Laurent starts to speak.

"Bella, I'm surprised to see you here." He purrs with his slight accent.

"I could say the same." Well, I guess my mouth has decided not to go down without a fight.

"B, who the fuck is this and what the hell is going on?" Leah shakily asks.

"He's no one La La. Why don't you go back to the truck and I'll meet you there in a minute."

"Yeah, Okay. I'll just leave my sister in the woods alone with some red eyed freak, that's a great plan." Leah sarcastically says, with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Laurent, I know Bella through the Cullens." He actually sticks out his freaking hand like he's some kind of god damned gentleman.

"B?"

"Don't fuckin' touch her Laurent. It's true, he met me while I was with Edward, but he isn't a friend, and you should really go La La."

"I'm not leaving you in danger!"

"I'll be fine, Laurent wouldn't want to anger Edward by hurting me, right Laurent?"

He just stands there and chuckles, he fucking chuckles and a shiver goes down my spine. I know I'm going to die here but there is no way Leah is going to die too.

"La La, I swear I'll be fine," I vow as I hold up my pinky.

"Not this time B, it's not happening. I'm staying." Judging by the look on her face it's pointless to argue, but maybe if we keep talking we can buy some time. Time for what, I don't know.

"How sweet, Bella. It looks like your little friend wants to stay with us," Laurent says while licking his lips, and I feel Leah shudder next to me.

"Leave us alone, Laurent or the Cullens will get you like they got your friend James, and I don't think you want to end up like him," I say boldly.

"Oh Bella. Sweet, innocent Bella. Let me tell you a little secret. I've been to the Cullen place. I'm sure you can guess what I discovered there. Imagine my surprise when the house was vacant and their scents were months old. Tsk Tsk Tsk Bella, it's not nice to lie," Laurent says while wagging his finger at me.

"Fuck you!" Leah shouts.

"La La don't, he's not worth it," I say as I hold tightly to her arm.

"You should listen to your friend. See, I'm a very dangerous . . .uh man. As a matter of fact a friend sent me to find out how your friend is doing. You see my friend Victoria is very upset with your friend Bella, and has big plans for her." Laurent says with a smirk.

"V-V-Victoria?" I stutter questioningly.

"Seriously B what the fuck is going on?" Leah demands.

"I'll explain later." I gulp.

"Oh silly Bella. I don't think there can be a later, I know this will displease Victoria but I'm very hungry, and you and your friend smell so tasty." Laurent say as he caresses my cheek.

"Really, you'd risk angering Victoria for a snack?" I ask trying to stall.

"I'm sure she'll understand that I just couldn't help myself, and she won't even care about your friend here, who I must say smells even better than you." Laurents says as he takes a deep whiff of Leah's hair.

"What the fuck? Did this freak just sniff me? And why the fuck is he looking at me like I'm a pot roast?" Leah says, panic stricken.

"She doesn't know what I am? Why Bella you've been keeping secrets from your friend. Shame, shame." Laurent sarcastically chastises as I pull Leah and try to put distance between us and him.

"Well, I think it's time for her to learn the truth. Maybe when I tell Victoria that you had to watch as I killed your friend she won't be so mad at me." Laurent sneers as he grabs Leah.

"Leah, NOOOOOO!" I scream and reach out for my sister, not believing what I'm seeing. Right as Laurent is about to bite Leah's wrist in the same spot James bit me, he pauses to wink at me.

Then he's just gone and in his place is a giant fucking wolf. I hold Leah in my arms as we see this pack of wolves chase after Laurent. The all black wolf that is standing in front of us seems to be staring at Leah, and the way he's tilting his head to the side it's almost as if he's asking if she's okay. Then an ear splitting howl sounds through the woods and he runs after the rest of the pack. Leah and I take this chance to get the hell out of dodge and back to my place.

Charlie's not home so Leah stays over. We are both so exhausted from our near death experience that I don't even get a chance to explain before we pass out. I wake up with a start, drenched in sweat, I just had the worst dream that the wolves never showed and I woke up as Leah was dying in my arms.

"La La?" I whisper.

"Mmm?"

"La La, I need to tell you something." I know that it's time to tell her the truth. I almost lost my sister today because she doesn't know how dangerous this world really is.

"B, I sleep, later." Leah mumbles incoherently

"La La please, I just had the worst dream and I need you to tell me how ridiculous it was."

"Fine, but I need coffee."

We go down to the kitchen and have coffee while I tell Leah everything. I tell her all that I know about vampires, the Cullens, how I really know Laurent, who Victoria is and what happened with James. She's not even mad that I never told her.

"Hell B, I grew up with my tribe's legends and I still wouldn't have believed that your ex is a cold one if today hadn't have happened."

When Leah says the word cold ones it's like a puzzle in my head clicks together. My eyes go wide and the coffee mug I was washing drops loudly into the sink.

"You alright B? I promise I'm not mad, we're sisters. I wouldn't let this get between us." Leah says with a raised brow.

"What did you just say about cold ones?" I ask as I turn and grab her shoulders.

"All I said was that I wouldn't have believed the legends if I hadn't seen one with my own eyes."

"The legends, exactly Leah you are a genious!" I exclaim as I kiss her cheek and run up the stairs to my room.

"What the fuck B? You are freaking me out." Leah says as she follows me.

"Don't you get it La La, the cold ones, the legends," I say as I find the page in the book of Quileute legends that I pulled from under my bed. "The wolves." I finishes as I turn the book so Leah can see the picture of a wolf tearing apart a vampire. "It's all related."

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it, La La. My dream tonight would have been what would have happened if those wolves hadn't had shown up. They protected us from a vampire just like in the legend."

"So you're saying that there are men out there that can change into wolves to protect humans from vampires?"

"That's not it exactly, think about La La, the legend specifically names men from you tribe that made a treaty with the Cullens. I think it's only certain Quileute men that are protectors. Like vampires they would have to keep it a secret, so they might act a little strange, but the tribe would treat them like heroes. Sound familiar at all?"

"Sam," Leah says in absolute disbelief.

 **A/N Once again thanks to Silque for pre reading and editing. Also to Holidai for the dream idea, I had forgotten about Bella's dreams in the book.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Meeting

A/N The only thing I can claim ownership of are my own thoughts, my love for Silque for pre reading and editing and to all have you who are reading and reviewing, much love.

BPOV

"Sam? Oh God B, you really think he's one of these protectors?" Leah asks with tear-filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry, La La, but yeah I do. I think he and some others saved our lives today." I reply while wrapping my arms around my sister.

Leah just sits and silently cries. I let her; Lord knows I've shed enough tears on her shoulders.

"La, La? I think we should read the rest of the legends we can find about the wolves, so when you talk to Sam we have as much information as possible."

"Talk to him? No, I can't, what would I say? Sorry that you turn into a dog but thanks for saving my life, oh and no hard feelings about the whole ditching me for my cousin thing."

"Basically if that's what you need to have real closure."

"I'll agree to the research, but I can't promise that even after I have all the information that I can get that I'll be ready to talk to him."

We go back down stairs and put another pot of coffee on. We spread the books out on the kitchen table and start looking for legends specifically about the wolves, and eliminating the ones we don't need. We spend hours pouring over all the legends that even have the word wolf in them. We learn some pretty freaky shit. We discover that only certain blood lines carry the wolf gene, wolves have this weird soul mate instinct called imprinting, they can change unexpectedly when overwhelmed by emotions, they can kills vampires, and vampire venom is lethal to them. There are legends about how it all started and everything. The part we found most frightening was that Leah's bloodline was mentioned.

"Do you think I might just freak out and suddenly change into one of them?"

"The legends only mention men, there weren't any female wolves mentioned in any of this, I think you would have wolfed out in the meadow when Laurent was going to kill us if you were ever going to change."

"That's true, but what about Seth? He's so young, I'm worried about him. Do you think I should talk to my dad about it? I don't know if I can move without knowing my brother is safe."

"I think talking to your dad is smart, he's an Elder so he has to be in the know, then you'll know if it's safe to even talk to Sam."

"That's true. I'm scared B."

"I know La La, me too, but we'll get answers together."

"Promise?"

"Swear."

With our pinkies linked Leah called her dad and arranged a meeting. He wanted us to meet with the whole council, which now included Sam. We were both freaking the fuck out about the meeting. Me, because it means standing in front of Billy Black and admitting that I knew about the Cullens, and still made the choices I made. For Leah it's because Sam will be there. Ready or not we had a meeting with the council of Quileute elders the next day.

"What are you gonna wear?" I ask Leah while sliding the hangers in my closet anxiously.

"I don't know, I was going to ask you if I could borrow a dress."

"Well are the meeting business casual, formal, casual or what?"

"I don't know, I've never been to one, but my dad normally just wears jeans and a plain polo shirt."

"Okay so casual, yes you can borrow a dress." I say as I toss Leah one of my baby doll style sun dresses. "Here, it's meant to be worn with leggings."

I pick out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue button down top to match. We both wear our Doc Martins and Leah leaves her hair down while I go with a messy bun. We look like average college girls when we arrive for the council meeting.

"Welcome, ladies, please have a seat." Harry greets us and motions for us to sit. I'm relieved we are sitting, it feels less like a firing squad this way. Introductions are made even though I knew who everyone was except for Old Quill.

"Well girls, Harry has told us that you have some questions about something you saw in the woods." Old Quill says with a raise of his eyebrow, and I get the feeling that he's about to try and make it seem like it was all our imaginations.

"Well, yes," Leah says

"First we would like to thank Sam for saving our lives when Laurent was going to kill us," I state while looking the old man straight in the eye to let him know that there will be no excuses; we want the truth.

"Yes, thank you Sam, please thank the others for us as well," Leah says, and I can see the pain as she bravely looks Sam in the eye. I squeeze her hand to let her know that it'll be alright and she squeezes back to let me know that she's okay. I look at the panel to see shock in their eyes except for Billy; I think they all really thought they could pretend we were delusional.

"So you knew the cold one that was in the woods, Bella. A friend of the Cullens, I suppose," Billy sighs.

"Actually an enemy," I reply snidely, and tell them the whole story of what happened in Phoenix with James, and how I know Laurent. Even though I'm not a Cullen loyalist any more, I still don't think it's fair to paint any group with such a broad brush. There is good and bad everywhere; the supernatural world doesn't have exclusivity to things that go bump in the night. What happened in the alley in Port Angeles is proof of that.

"Now that you know the whole story from our side, we have some questions," I state boldly.

"Alright, what is it you want to know?' Old Quill asks.

"I really only wanted to ask my dad about my brother. From what we read, the gene is in our blood. So is Seth going to become a-a-a protector?" Leah asks, not able to bring herself to say the word wolf.

"Now that you know about the wolves there is no point to lying to you; with there still being a cold one in the area, it's a possibility. There are warning signs that I'm watching for, and so far Seth isn't showing any," Harry tells us while looking reassuringly at Leah.

"What do you mean with a cold one still in the area? Didn't the wolves kill Laurent?" I ask.

"Not the leech from the woods; him, we got. But his red-haired friend doesn't seem to be giving up so easily." Sam says coldly.

"What does that have to do with Seth?" Leah asks

"The gene that allows us to change stays dormant unless there is a blood sucker present. Then the protectors are needed, and those with the gene start to change," Sam informs us while giving me a death glare.

"Don't you give my sister the stink eye like that Samuel Uley, she's not a vampire so it's not her fault," Leah glares right back at Sam.

"It's okay, La La, he's right; Victoria wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me," I say

"Great, just so we're clear; are you on a first name basis with all the vampires in the tri state area or just the county?" Sam asks me acidly.

"Samuel Joshua Uley, I'm warning you right now to quit being an ass to my sister or so help me I will lay all your dirty laundry out right here," Leah threatens.

"Are you fucking kidding me Lee Lee? How can you defend her?" Sam asks while motioning to me and standing up. "She's not your sister, hell she's not even a member of this tribe! For the love of God Leah if it wasn't for her sparkly ass boy toy and his clan of disco balls, the gene would have stayed dormant, I wouldn't be a wolf, I wouldn't have imprinted on Emily, we'd still be together! So how can you defend the reason I had to leave you?" Sam asks with anguish in his voice.

"Sam, I'm sorry that you are obligated to protect the tribe this way, but that's not Bella's fault. The Cullens were here before she was. You can't blame her for their choices. I don't. She is my sister, and I will defend her when someone is being a pig headed jerk. If she's wrong I call her out on it. We even performed the sisterhood ritual from the legends to seal our bond." Leah informs them while standing and holding up her hand with the scar from the ritual. "As for you and I Sam, after reading all the legends I know now that we are just plain old not meant to be. I now see that when it's time for two souls to meet, there's nothing on earth that can prevent them from meeting, so even if you had never become a protector, your soul still would have picked Emi, and I'm okay with that now, so you should be too," Leah says gently.

"She's right Sam," Harry says while the others nod.

"Sam, please sit back down." Old Quill adds.

The tension in the room is thick, like a heavy fog has settled over us all. I look at Leah as she sits back down to see if she's okay. I see her eyes brimming with tears, and know that this has taken an emotional toll on her and I don't think she really wanted closure with Sam in front of other people. But in the heat of the moment, her feelings just spilled right out of her mouth. I mouth to her, "You okay?" and she nods, so I hold up my pinky with a raised eyebrow, silently asking, "Swear?" She hooks my pinky in hers with a smile and a silent reply of "Promise." Sam has taken his seat but is still visibly shaken by Leah's confession.

"Bella, what can you tell us about this red-head?" Billy asks, trying to get some semblance of order back. I tell them everything Laurent told me about Victoria's plot for revenge. The council starts to talk amongst themselves about extra patrols, expanding their perimeter, and other such strategies to catch Victoria.

"Wouldn't just be easier to give her what she wants?" I ask, interrupting.

"Don't be ridiculous Bella even though I don't particularly like you, it goes against our very nature to knowingly let a human be killed by one of them," Sam replies with an eye roll. Leah looks ready for round two with Sam, so I hold up my hand to let her know that I got this.

"I didn't mean literally, Sam, I meant more like setting a trap with me as live bait. If your protectors are as good as you seem to think they are I should be perfectly safe," I announce smugly.

"Oh Hell, NO!" Leah exclaims as she jumps up and looks down at me her eyes the size of saucers.

A/N WTF, Bella bait, this can not be a good idea. I wasn't even going to include Victoria in this story but she felt like too much of a loose end and this came to me as I was writing so I went with it. Review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Compromise

A/N I still don't own anything that could be construed as copyright, I still love Silque and I am sorry this has taken so long but thanks for being patient.

"Jesus Christ B, haven't you ever gone fishing with Charlie?" Leah asks still shocked and exasperated with me.

"I don't see what fishing has to do with catching Victoria."

"Well if you knew anything about fishing you'd know that it never ends well for the fucking BAIT!"

"La La, I have to do this. If I can help them catch her and the wolves can rid the world of her presence, Seth might not ever change."

"That's not fair B. You don't know that. You can't use my concern for my brother to get me to agree to putting my sister in danger."

"I love you La La, you know I do but this isn't up to you. I'm the reason she is here, I need to be part of the reason she leaves."

I turn and look at the council and ask, "When do you want to do this?"

"There are things we need to consider Bella, strategies to plan, and other protectors to contact for back up. It's not that simple; we need time to figure out the logistics of it all." Billy answers.

"Fine. You have until February to plan. I still plan on moving on Valentine's Day so this needs to be over before then." I reply with more courage in my voice than I am feeling.

"I think you should meet the whole pack so they are familiar with your scent. That can be done tonight." Sam chips in.

"Okay."

"They better sniff me out then too, because if Bella is going through with this insane plan, then I'm going with her." Leah say with steal in her eyes as she stares down the council. There is a cacophony of voices as soon as she's done speaking.

"Leah NO!" Her dad.

"Lee Lee that's not necessary." Sam.

"I don't think we need to put you both at risk." Old Quil.

"Not you too!" Billy.

"Oh Hell No!" me.

"To quote you B; this isn't up to you, any of you. I'm an adult, I can make my own decisions, and I decide to stand by my sister. I think we should start by doing more research, and since Bella and I can't fight we can tackle that."

"Fine you girls can be the research department, but that doesn't mean we will let either one of you to be bait. Sam I think you should call the other protectors and we can have a bonfire in one week so everyone can meet. We will all meet again that day and have a decision for you girls, as well as learn what you have discovered." Billy proposed to the group.

"That seems like a sensible compromise, but I think the girls should stay on the reservation for their safety until that time." Harry added

"They can stay at my place, Billy and I have been thinking about cohabitating to make things easier for us both since I am so old and Jacob now has pack responsibilities." Old Quil volunteers.

"Jake?" I question Billy.

"Ya, about a month now." Billy says with sadness in his eyes, but pride in his voice.

I feel sad for the boy I used to make mud pies with, but at least I know that he is a wolf so there won't be any secrets between us. The meeting is adjourned, Billy calls Jake to have him and two of his friends help Leah and I move me out of Charlie's place. Sam was going to help, but Leah needed some space. During the drive back I tried to talk Leah out of being a part of my bait plan while she tried to talk me out of it. We decided to agree to disagree and leave it up to the council, for now. It was awkward explaining to Charlie that I was moving to the reservation right before I was planning on leaving the state. Things were more awkward when Jake and his friends showed up.

"Hey, Jake it's been awhile."

"Hey, Bells it really has" He replies while staring at me very intently.

As he starts to lean even closer to me I lean back and ask "Do I got something in my eye or what the hell?"

"Oh, no, I just... well... I... it's... oh never mind." Jake stammers.

"These are my friends Quil and Embry." Jake introduces his friends with disappointment in his voice.

"HI, I'm Quil Ateara," a rather large Native American with a cocky grin says as he holds his hand out for me to shake. "Judging by the thoughts Jake has had while we've patrolled together I'm guessing that our boy was hoping to imprint on you, and now that he's giving me a murderous glare, I don't think it worked." He finishes as he shakes my hand. Jake then pulls him outside as he's shaking. We can hear snarls and growls from outside.

"Sorry about those two, Quil thinks he's funny and Jake is sensitive when it comes to all things Bella." Embry explains while shaking Leah's hand and then mine.

The other two return a few minutes later laughing as if nothing happened. I would have thought it strange if Leah and I weren't the exact same way with each other. We pack up all my stuff and get it loaded into the truck in record time with all these muscles helping. To show we appreciated their help we invited them to our new place for a home cooked meal as soon as we could go to the store. After we got everything unpacked we also offered to let them stay and we'd order pizza. They accepted and our first night in our new place went fairly easy as the boys put together furniture, ate pizza, hooked up our electronics, ate pizza, watched a movie with us and ate even more pizza. They also teased each other mercilessly until they had to go patrol. After they left Leah and I crashed on the couches that Old Quil had left for us since he didn't need them at Billy's place. I had terrible nightmares that night about Victoria killing Leah to punish me and then killing me, so I ended up pushing my couch next to Leah's so I could reach her hand. I finally fell into a dreamless sleep once our scars were touching.

A/N Not my best work and not really what I had in mind, but it seemed necessary to have a filler chapter to get some things out of the way, like Jake, Embry and Quil not imprinting. The girls still have two wolves to meet so who knows . . .


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Deadline**

 **A/N I still owe Silque big time for pre reading and editing and I still don't own jack shit except my thoughts.**

"B, we gotta go to this meeting and see what they've decided," Leah shouted to me as I was getting dressed.

"I know La La, but we still haven't decided how much of what we have uncovered we should tell them." I reply as I walk into the living room.

"You mean you haven't decided? I've told you that I think we should tell them everything so they can make a fully informed decision."

"I know, I know, but what if more people are put into danger because of us, what if one of the guys gets hurt? I think we should keep some things secret and go after Victoria on our own. With a little more practice, I think we can take her."

"And I think you're insane."

"What if Seth phases and ends up in this fight? Then do you still think we should risk the lives of others?"

"Oh come off it B, he isn't even showing signs, and now that he knows, because someone 'accidentally' pissed off Paul, and Paul phased in front of him, it's a non issue because he understands the pros and cons, and he actually wants to join the pack. He's even coming to the bonfire tonight to meet the others that are coming to HELP with this fight."

"I didn't mean to piss Paul off, but for Christ's sake, who does he think he is just coming over with Jared and then imprinting on you? I did not give anyone permission to take my sister away from me!"

"Oh come on B, we've talked about this. I'm not leaving you just because Paul and I are in a sorta relationship. If I do decide to stay to explore things more with him, it will be my decision and I'll still be your sister. I'd never abandon you."

"Swear?"

"Promise."

The last week has been crazy for us. Paul and Jared came over, uninvited I might add, the morning after we moved in. It all started when Paul started insisting on us making them breakfast because Jake had been wondering if I was as good a cook as Charlie claimed. Well Leah is not a morning person, so she was not happy about some obnoxious ass disturbing her before she had even had coffee. That was until she looked into his eyes and saw the other half of her soul. When Jared explained to me what had happened I got pissed and told them to get the fuck out of our house. Leah was too shocked to move, and Jared starting dragging Paul out of the house because he was shaking mad about me kicking them out. I went out to the porch to make sure they left when Paul growled at me and said that I couldn't keep him from his imprint. That was when my dumb ass got in his face and said that he couldn't keep me from my sister and slapped him. That's when the secret was out, Jared shoved Paul hard as Paul phased and Seth happened to walking over to see if we needed any help unpacking.

Leah calmed me down, Jared calmed Paul down and life returned to 'normal'. By 'normal' I mean my best friend and sister is now dating a wolf. We did a lot of research but didn't learn anything about wolves or vampires that we didn't already know. We did learn more about my family though. We weren't even trying, we were just reading journals. I was reading an entry by Ephraim Black when I came across my grandmothers name. We kept reading and discovered that she was mention several times in relation to the wolves. The entries were always vague, just things like 'we had to call upon Marie again'. We then decided to see if Charlie had any of his mother's stuff. That's where we hit pay dirt. My grandmother kept a diary, where she documented all her visits to not only the people of La Push but also the people of Forks. People would call upon her for her magical abilities, turns out my grandmother was a witch. She also didn't want any of her family to know so it was a secret she hid well. Her diary ended with the final spell she had cast, the spell that blocked all magic from the minds of her family. Her intent was to protect us from the burden of holding such a secret. I guess that didn't work because now we have the secret of vampires, shapeshifters, and witches existing.

We did some research about witches and learned that the gift of magic is in the witches blood just like shapeshifting is for the Quileute. We think that Marie's spell is the reason Edward couldn't read my mind; she essentially shielded my mind from anything supernatural, but she didn't protect my blood. Leah thought that with some training I could unlock my magic. She was right, sort of. It works best when we are holding hands. When we performed the sisterhood ritual our blood mixed so now she has some magical DNA and I have some shapeshifter DNA. We can do small things separately, like talk to each other mentally (thanks to the Quileute blood). Together we can do more, like shield people and things under our protection (thanks to the witch blood).

Now we are debating whether we tell the council or use our combined gifts to take on Victoria ourselves. Leah wants to tell so we can all work together and make sure Victoria is taken out, and she doesn't like lying to Paul. I feel like since I brought this problem on us it's my job to eliminate it. I'm only letting Leah in on my plan because I need our link to project a protective bubble while trying a fire spell. I haven't quite gotten it down yet, I may or may not have started a few small fires from the little bit of spark I can muster, but I know I can get it with time.

Only problem is, now our time is up and the council is expecting answers that I'm not sure I'm willing to give. I don't want to risk more people than necessary. Now that we are at the council meeting, the moment of truth has arrived. Leah and I walk in holding hands.

"Welcome back girls," Old Quill stands and greets us.

"Thank you," I reply

"Have a seat girls," Harry adds. We smile at the men behind the table as we sit.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush; we've made a decision but it is not unanimous so for now we would like to know what you girls have learned, then we will see if it changes anyones mind," Billy states, clearly all business.

I look at Leah, " _I want to know their decision, before I tell them about my heritage,"_ I tell Leah telepathically.

" _Agreed Sister,"_ Is the reply I hear in my head.

I look at the council and state "We didn't learn anything new about Vampires or Wolves," I feel like this is a safe statement because it's technically not a lie.

"Is this true Leah?" asks Sam.

"Yes," she says looking him dead in the eye.

"Well then, we have decided that Bella has a good plan and with the other protectors that you will meet at the bonfire tonight, she will be as safe as one can be. However we have also decided that Leah should stay on the reservation with the other imprints," Old Quill informs us.

"No, it's all or nothing, either I go with my sister or she stays with me," Leah states firmly

"Leah, as a member of this tribe, an imprint and my daughter, you will do as you are told," Harry nearly shouts turning an odd shade of red.

" _We need to tell them B, I'm not letting you go this alone,"_ I hear in my head.

" _I think we need to be more concerned about your dad, La La."_

Harry is now turning purple and pulling at his collar, like he can't breath. As he clutches his chest, chaos erupts. Leah grabs my hand and pulls me over to her dad who is now on the floor unconscious. I can hear old Quill on the phone with 911 saying something about a heart attack. Sam rips open Harry's shirt to start CPR.

" Sam, let me take over," I state almost in a whisper.

"B?"

"I can't let you lose your dad La La." With those words I grab leah's hand and place my other hand over Harry's chest. I close my eyes and recite the awakening spell we have practiced.

"Troubled blood remove the cause of disease."

"Breath of life return with ease."

"Let this heart beat, never again to freeze."

As I chant a light glows out of my palm and into Harry. I continue to chant until I hear Harry gasp for breath. I move my hand and open my eyes. Leah and I are also gasping for breath, casting still takes a lot out of us. Harry slowly sits up and I notice everyone is looking at us, shocked, except for Old Quill.

"So you have unlocked the magic in your blood, I see," states the old man.

"What is he talking about and what in the hell was that?" Sam asks.

"Guess the truth is out now, give me a minute to catch my breath and I'll explain everything," I state while taking deep breaths. Leah is hugging her dad and crying. I can hear her thanking me over and over again in my head. I let her know that we did it together.

"Since an ambulance is already on it's way, why don't I give you the full version at the bonfire tonight so everyone can know at the same time. For now the cliff notes version is that my Grandmother Marie Swan was a witch and so am I," I tell everyone as we hear sirens approach. Leah goes with her dad and I drive to the Clearwaters to let them know what happened and bring them to see Harry. I know the spell we used was a powerful one so most likely the doctors won't find anything, and they'll chalk it up to a panic attack, so I'm certain Harry will be able to attend the bonfire to hear the truth. I'm dreading tonight, I hate being the center of attention. At least I know my sister will be by my side to help me.

 **A/N Well what do you think? Did I go to far with the witches thing? Leave a review and let me know.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Time to think**

 **A/N Thank you to everyone following this story for your patience, I won't make any excuses. I don't own anything that could be misconstrued as copyright. Thank you to Silque for editing and sticking with me.**

I go into the Hospital with the Clearwaters, but I leave soon after seeing that Harry is indeed okay. I tell Leah that I just need some time to rest before the bonfire. The truth is I just want some time to myself to think. Paul also arrived so I know the family will have a ride home and Leah will have a shoulder to lean on. I drive to the entrance to the path that leads to the meadow. I've decided that it's time for me to get closure and that I need to do it alone. I want to be confident that I can be strong without Leah. I know that she will stay here with Paul and I still plan on leaving. I like having the boys on the reservation as brothers, but I feel like they are only acting out of obligation to Paul. Paul wants Leah happy, and one of the things that makes Leah happy is me being happy, so now the boys do their best to see that I'm happy. As I walk I think about how I want something that is just mine. With Edward his family tolerated me because that's what he wanted. Now the Quileutes tolerate me because that's what makes Leah happy, and a happy imprint means a happy wolf. So here I am hiking through the woods to have closure that is mine, and mine alone.

As I walk into the meadow, I take in my surroundings. I walk to the center of the meadow and sit. I pull my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs, hugging them to me, and I cry. I rock gently and cry while mumbling, "why". I stop rocking as my mumbling becomes real words, I know talking to myself seems crazy but it's all I can do without anyone here to listen.

"Why me? What was so special about me?" I stand and start to pace.

"Why Edward, why did you leave me? Why did you pick me?" My voice is getting louder as I walk around the meadow; our meadow.

"Was I just the easiest target, did I look fragile?" I stop in the middle and look to the sky.

"What was it about me, was I just that breakable? That's what you did you know, you brought me to this beautiful place, told me you loved me, brought me into your world, your life. You were my everything and I thought I was yours, so why?" I sit back down and cry more, my words come in gasps and hiccups now.

"The worst part is that I want to hate you, I want it so bad, but I can't. I could never hate you. You'll always have a part of me, how sick is that?"

I take a deep breath and wipe my eyes and whisper, "I wish you would just come back, so you could hold me in your arms one last time, you could kiss me on the head and say goodbye, then at least I could move on without feeling like I'm not able to give my whole heart. I just want that piece of my heart back. Why Edward, why?"

"I was trying to protect you because I love you." I hear his silky velvet voice and think I must be delusional and even if this Edward is a figment of my imagination, at least now I'll have my chance.

"You love me? YOU love me? That's rich. If you love me so much then why? Why leave me broken in the woods, why leave me without protection from Victoria, or Laurent for that matter? Do you even know or care that he tried to kill me just last week."

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I thought I was doing what was best. I'm dangerous, my world is dangerous, if anything happens to you it will be all my fault and I just couldn't. I can't. It's just... god Bella just the thought of a world without you in it is too much." My hallucination says, but then I feel cold arms around me, holding me as tight as possible without breaking anything and I realize that Edward is really here. I am unexpectedly filled with rage. I pull back and start to beat on Edward's marble chest.

"That's bullshit, and you know it! I fucking loved you with everything I had, and I wasn't even worth fighting for! When things got hard you just left, you bailed on me, on us. I loved you enough that I would have fought for us." I see a shocked look on his face as I pull out of his arms.

"What Edward, why are you so surprised? Did you really think that you could just come back and I'd welcome you with open arms? I am NOT your doormat anymore! I'm not that girl anymore, and I won't go back to being her." Tears are pouring down my face and I see him gasping for air he doesn't need, like he's sobbing without tears and I know I need to go before I cave.

"You should just Leave Edward, I can't do this." He reaches to grab my hand and I pull away.

"Bella, please, I'll do anything to earn back your trust, your love, your faith in me. I'd even be your friend; anything to stay in your life." He says as he is now standing in front of me again, stupid vampire speed, holding my upper arms in his hands.

"The only thing I want, Edward, is for you to let me say goodbye, I'm sorry but it's too dangerous for me to let you in again, because when you get bored and leave me again it would kill me." I know he will stand here and try to convince me forever, and that I can't run fast enough to evade him, so I'm going to have to call in reinforcements. I open my mind to Leah and ask her to send Jake, Embry and Quill. I let her know that I'm safe but I need them to help me leave. She lets me know the the boys are on their way and Jake is pissed.

"Edward, please just let me go, my brothers are on the way, and I don't want you to get hurt. I need to walk away from you, and if them hurting you is the only way to keep my heart safe from you, I will let them do what they think is right." My eyes are swimming with tears as I realize that my declaration is true I would let the three stooges hurt Edward if that's the only way he'll let me go.

"Brothers? Bella what are you talking about?" He ask as the boys arrive, he pulls me behind him and goes into a protective crouch.

"Stay behind me Bella, please stay safe." Edward says posed to fight. I place my hand on his shoulder and gently squeeze. I walk and crouch in front of him.

"They are here for me Edward. I'm saying goodbye now. I hope you can move on, be happy. That's what I'm going to do." I caress his cheek and hear the boys snarl.

"Bella no, I love you, stay with me, I will make this up to you, give me a chance and I can be better. I know now that I can't live without you, it hurts too much," Edward pleads with me, grabbing my hand. Jake lunges forward and stares threateningly at Edward as I place my other hand on Jake to stop him.

"It's okay Jake, I'm not going anywhere with him. Edward if you really love me, if you ever loved me, just let me go; it's what I want," I say as I pull my hand back and climb on Jake's back.

"I'll let you go Bella because you asked, but I won't give up, I'll prove to you that you are worth fighting for," Edward looks up at me, and his face shows nothing but sincerity.

"Take me home, please Jake." I toss my keys to Embry, who catches them in his mouth and ask him to take my car back for me since I know Jake won't be letting me down until we are safe over the border. We fly through the forest and are back in no time. The entire time I just clutched Jake for dear life and let the pain of saying goodbye to Edward wash over me. When we arrive back at mine and Leah's place Jake lets me down. As I try to unlock the door my knees give out and I crumble to the porch in a mess of tears. Jake bounds up the stairs, human and dressed, and picks me back up bridal style. He unlocks the door and carries me in.

"Shhh, it's alright, baby girl I got you, you can let it all go now, you're safe." Jake sits on the couch and cradles me in his lap and holds me while I cry. I feel warm lips on the top of my head and hot tears drip into my hair. I look up and see Jake is crying with me.

"Jake are you okay?" I ask with concern and panic.

"I just hate to see you hurting, it kills me to know that he caused you so much pain. Someone like you deserves better. Don't worry about me though, are you okay?" He asks as he looks down into my eyes and it hits me like a wrecking ball.

"I'm not okay yet, but I will be and you're right; I do deserve better and that's why I told him goodbye. I deserve someone who will just hold me and cry with me, who will let me express my feeling without judgement, someone who hurts when I hurt." I make sure to keep eye contact as I tell him all this.

"Bells?" He questions as he touches his forehead to mine.

"How long Jake?" I question right back.

"Since the day we helped you move in. Quill guessed wrong," He sighs and closes his eyes.

"Jake, look at me please, why didn't you tell me you imprinted on me, and why did I not realize it until now?" He opens his eyes and all I can see is dedication.

"You weren't ready Bells. A wolf is whatever his imprint needs, and you needed a friend and a brother. I guess when you said goodbye to him today you really meant it when you said you were ready to move on. I know you are probably pissed that I kept this secret from you but I knew you needed a friend, not a complication. I've only ever wanted you to be happy and I'm sorry if I made the wrong choice by not talking to you. Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive Jake. You have always watched out for me. I thought you were doing it out of obligation to Paul, to keep Leah happy by accepting her best friend. It's good to know that it was for me."

"It will always be for you" He brushes my hair behind my ear and holds his hand on my cheek. As he moves closer, I know he's about to kiss me.

"Wait, Jake I'm not ready for this yet. I'm ready to try but I need to be fully rid of Edward first to be fair to you, and I also need Victoria gone so we don't constantly have to look over our shoulders," I look down as I speak, knowing that I'm probably hurting him.

"Hey, Bells look at me," He pulls my chin up. "You can have all the time you need, and we will get that red haired bitch out of the way. Can I still hold you for now? We can rest before the bonfire, when we'll have to tell everyone that the resident witch is my imprint."

"That would be nice, you're right; we'll need the energy later when we face everyone else." I kiss his cheek and drift off to sleep feeling safe and valued.

 **A/N oops, I lied looks like Jake imprinted on Bella after all. I wonder if Edward was serious about sticking around to fight for Bella though, hmmmm?**


	12. Chapter 12

****Chapter 12****

 ** **What Next****

 ** **A/N Thanks to the people who deserve thanks, you know who you are, acknowledgment to the person who deserves acknowledgement, you know who you are, credit to the person who deserves credit, I highly doubt she is reading this, but no soup or copyright infringement for you.****

I wake to the sun streaming in my curtains and warm arms wrapped around me. I know I should get up to make coffee and breakfast but somehow I lack the ambition to do so, especially since Leah stayed at Paul's last night. I hope we can get some girl time later so I can get all the dirty details from their first official couple sleepover. I snuggle up to Jake and reflect on the bonfire.

There are now several more protectors staying on the reservation bringing our numbers up to 15 to take down Victoria. Everyone seemed to accept that I'm a witch and that Jake imprinted on me. I'm pretty sure Old Quil even encouraged Jake to knock me up because our kid would be one hell of a protector. Of course Old Quil had consumed more than his fair share of moon shine when he said this.

It was a good time, I got tipsy, as usual, and ended up calling Leah 'Diamond' and asking for a lap dance. She was tipsy enough to do it too but Seth ruined it by ratting us out to Sue and Harry. We ended up explaining to Jake and Paul why I called Leah 'Diamond' and asked for a lap dance. Paul claimed if Leah was going to dance for anyone it would be him and that's how she ended up at Paul's place. Jake wanted to make sure I made it home safe and sound. When we got here he put me in bed and went to sleep on the couch. I asked him to stay with me instead, so he held me while I slept. Now it's morning, and I'm safe in the arms of the man who imprinted on me, but something still doesn't feel quite right.

I don't know how I really feel about Jake. I know I told him I would try for him, but is that what I really want, or am I just trying to prevent him from feeling the pain I felt when Edward left me? I know he makes me feel safe, and I like that. I also know that I had him placed in the friend zone so now I don't know what he is to me. I don't like that as a protector he has to stay on the reservation; I want to leave this place. Forks still haunts me and I don't want to be confined to La Push. I want to make my own choices, and not feel like my choices are being made for me because of an imprint. I know for him it means he's my soul mate but does it have to mean the same thing for me? Maybe I'll be able to think clearer after some coffee.

After carefully untangling myself from Jake I go to the kitchen and brew myself a pot of coffee. While it brews I fry an egg and make some toast. When my breakfast is done I sit at the table, sip my coffee and dip my toast in my egg yoke. I should be thinking about what I want, what this whole imprint thing means to me, how to take down Victoria and not die, and worry about whether Edward is going to respect my boundaries and leave me alone, or if he really thinks that there is something left between us to fight for but I don't want to. For the time it takes me to eat I don't want to think, I don't want to worry about adult things; I just want peace. After I rinse my plate and cup, I realize I can still hear Jake snoring so I decide to clear my head and gor for a run. I grab clothes suitable for a run from Leah's closet since I don't want to wake Jake up. I also borrow her ipod and headphones, then I head out the door.

I never used to go running because it would have been dangerous before I had wolf blood in my veins. Now that I no longer move like a newborn giraffe, running is my favorite way to shut out the world and clear my head. I start for the beach, I run next to the ocean feeling the spray on my face and the wind whip through my hair as my playlist blares in my ears. I run all the way to the cliffs, where I pause. I love to stand at the tops of cliffs and just look out at the vastness of the ocean. It helps me to remember that there are bigger things out there. There are people who have problems bigger than what to do when your soulmate has found you, but you don't know if you've found you yet. That's when I realize that I want more, I want to be more. I want to help people with problems bigger than mine, well deadly vampire after me aside. Maybe I could be a social worker, I could help other orphans with parents like me or maybe even girls who have given too much to a first love. Things I've been through; things I understand.

I breath in the ocean air and start to plan, I could still go to North Carolina. Charlotte is a nice big city with the University of North Carolina Charlotte Campus where I could take classes. For the first time in weeks I feel good. I've planned something on my own that will be for me and about me. I know I should consider Jake in this equation, but why? I'm being a selfish bitch, but the wolf is supposed to be whatever his imprint needs, and damn it, I need space. Space to be me, not Renee's daughter, or Charlie's daughter, or Edward's girlfriend, or Leah's sister, or Jacob's imprint, or, hell, even Victoria's prey. Just Isabella Marie Swan. I decide I should head back and let everyone know what my plans are, as soon as Victoria is gone then so am I.

I turn to start my jog back down the cliff and standing right there looking feral as ever is Victoria. I didn't even hear her with my music still blaring, Not that I would have without it, stupid vampire stealth. I pull out Leah's ear buds and prepare to scream for help both mentally and out loud. Next thing I know a hand is over my mouth and Victoria is behind me.

"It's no use, stupid human, I'm going to kill you. Just not yet," Victoria purrs in my ear as she pulls us closer to the cliff's edge. I'm screaming for help in my mind, but Leah must still be sleeping because I'm not getting any reply. My only hope now is that Jake will come looking for me when he wakes up and finds me gone. I am not going over this cliff without a fight though, so I do the only thing I can think of and lick Victoria's hand. My hope is that she'll have the reaction a human would and pull her hand away to wipe off my saliva. This should give me enough time to scream or cast a protection spell. My disgusting tactic works even better than I planned not only does Victoria drop her hand but she's so grossed out that she takes a step back. I take advantage and cast a quick protection spell.

"I want to feel protection, I want to be protected. Protect me."

"Did you just lick me then ask for protection, you freak?" Vitoria questions as she tries to lunge for me with no success.

"What the hell did you do? Why can't I touch you?" Victoria snarls as she continues to try to grab me, only to be bounced off my shield.

"Didn't anyone tell you that I'm a witch Victoria? Maybe if Laurant had survived the Quileute protectors he would have had the time to discover this. But he's dead, so, surprise! Guess you won't be killing me after all." I know I shouldn't be mouthing off to a Vampire, but I'm feeling a little cocky that the protection spelled worked without Leah.

"I'll get you, you little bitch! You took James from me and I will have my revenge," She turns to jump off the cliff and into the ocean.

"Leaving so soon, when this is your only chance to catch me alone? After I get back to the reservation you can guaran-fucking-tee that I won't be left alone again." I don't know why I'm trying to stall the crazed vampire that wants to kill me except that I just want the game to be over.

"Why should I stay? I can't kill you without touching you. Clearly you aren't going to just let me kill you. I have all of your life to find you and kill you. There will be another time and place. Those beasts you call protectors can't keep watch forever," She sneers.

"That's where you are wrong Victoria. I want this over now, so I will remove my shield and take my chances." She stops and looks back and forth between me and the ocean.

"Air around me grant me fire," I mumble as clearly and as quietly as I can hoping that Victoria thinks it's a spell to remove my shield.

"Victoria, catch!" I shout as I throw my hands out toward her with all my strength and energy behind the small fireball I have just conjured. My luck holds up as Victoria happened to prepare to spit at me as she was going to run, and my fire catches her venom, turning her into an instant pyre. I sit and watch her burn to ash, and collect my strength. I've never cast so much without Leah. I guess I really can make it on my own. I open my mind back up to Leah with no reply again. Damn, Paul must have wore her out. Looks like i'm going to have to jog back. As I do, I know that telling my wolf family that I'm leaving will be difficult, but it's time for me to do what is best for me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Epilogue**

 **10 Years Later**

 **A/N This goes out to Silque, the world's best pre reader and Fanfiction writer ever. Me love you long time;) As usual I don't own anything I'm just here to play on the playground that Stephenie Meyer built.**

As I get ready to walk down the aisle to my soon to be husband, I think back on how I got here. Saying goodbye to Jake was one of the hardest things I ever did, but I knew it was right. I felt bad that I was doing it a day after I told him I would try, but I realized that it wouldn't have been fair to either of us. I knew that I would have only been trying to make him happy while pushing my own happiness aside. I explained that I needed time to be me, without anyone or anything influencing my decisions. I needed time to stand on my own two feet. I also told him that I didn't think that we had a soul mate imprint, that it was just a best friend imprint. When he tried to declare his love for me, I told him about the research Leah and I done and about how if I was his soul mate that he should have been in so much physical pain when I was in danger. A true imprint connection should have woken him up that day I killed Victoria. After he did some research of his own, he came to the same conclusion, and is now with a great girl he met at party, Her name is Vanessa and they are now engaged.

I also had some problems with Edward. He followed me to Charlotte, luckily, I had the foresight of picking a sunny place to live. This meant he could only stalk me at night, which I found creepy. It got so bad that I threatened to get a restraining order thinking that he wouldn't want anything like that on any official records. I mean, it would be difficult to blend in with an official stalking charge on your record. He didn't seem to care, until I woke up one night to find that he had broken into my place to watch me sleep like he used to. That was the last straw I was so mad and felt so violated that I compared him to the scum he had saved me from all those years ago in Port Angeles. He didn't take too kindly to that and started yelling back at me, claiming that I was ungrateful. Talk about delusional, he honestly thought I would appreciate all the "sacrifices" he had to make to keep me safe, when I never asked him to follow me to Charlotte. As we were screaming he tried to reach out for me but I had cast a protective bubble and he couldn't touch me, which sent him into a whole tirade about how I shouldn't be afraid of him, that he would never hurt me. Mid rant he got a call from Alice and I don't know what the pixie told him, but when he hung up he apologized and left. As I was standing there trying to figure out what the hell happened, I noticed that it was getting warm in my bubble. When I started to do the counterspell I realized that I had conjured a fireball like the one that had killed Victoria. Oops! I guess that's why Alice called; I must have subconsciously decided to kill Edward. I haven't seen or heard from him since.

Leah and I drove down here with all my stuff in the truck. It was one hell of a road trip, and after I was all settled into my new place she flew back to La Push to be with Paul. They were married a year ago and I flew back to be the Maid of Honor. I am also their son's godmother. Now Leah is here to be my Maid of Honor and little Henry Paul is our ring bearer. Of course he has to be pulled in a wagon since he is only six months old. Leah and I have stayed close of course, at first I was using our telepathic connection a lot because I had never been alone before. Once school had started and I met more people, we used our connection less and less until we used the phone like normal people.

I loved being in college. I started by getting my early education degree with a minor in psychology. Then I worked as a substitute teacher while going continuing with my education to become a child psychiatrist. I am now two years into my residency and can't wait to start working on my own. This is also how I met the love of my life.

It was the first day of residency and they were taking roll to make sure everyone had shown up, I was looking at a chart I had been handed and wasn't really paying attention until the attending physician called out a name I knew, Atticus Montoya. I remember thinking that there is no fucking way that it's the same guy as I looked up to discover that it was indeed the same Ace from the party in Seattle. I also didn't miss his questioning look when I said 'here' after the name 'Isabella Swan' was called. We didn't really have time to chat as were being given a spiel about how we were Doctors now, and all that entailed. When I had applied for residency at Cheyenne Regional Medical Center in Wyoming, because this state has the highest rate of teen suicide. I wasn't even sure I would get in, since a lot of students in this field apply here for the same reason, so I never expected to see someone I knew. After the speeches and the tour we were dismissed for lunch, which is when Ace was able to corner me. Our catch up time at lunch consisted mostly of me explaining that my name wasn't Sapphire, and I wasn't ever a stripper. I agreed to have dinner with him at a place called Eclipse. The dinner was the beginning of the end for me, I was in lust for sure. A year later we were engaged.

Now here I am all ready to walk down the aisle to the man of my dreams. He accepts me for me, even the magical powers. I can honestly say that I have never been happier. It was a difficult journey to get here, but it turns out so was Ace's, so we both appreciate what we have in each other. I've chosen to walk down the aisle alone, my parents don't support us getting married before our residencies are complete but what else is new; they've never supported me in anything so why would they start now. I have everything I need in the family I have chosen. I've come to realize that family isn't always about blood, it's about who loves and accepts you. Blood might be thicker than water, but love is thicker than blood. With that in mind I take Ace's hand in mine and in front of our true families, we are married.

 **The End**


End file.
